


Something to make you feel better

by CaptainLokii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Cute Huening Kai, Gen, Huening Kai-Centric, Plushies, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sick Huening Kai, Sickfic, Soft Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: HueningKai had a nasty bug that caused him to pass out at training. His hyungs take care of him whilst he gets better and his best friend makes him feel better by showing him how much he loves him.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 49





	Something to make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> Wifey no reading
> 
> Literally wrote this in 10 minutes cos these two have been extra cute lately. 
> 
> Taehyun deserves more love from MOA for how much love he shows Hyuka and his hyungs.

“Hey I got you something” Taehyun said as he walked into their shared bedroom.

He was home sick from school and work with a bug. He'd attempted practice the last few days against his hyungs wishes. With how little food or fluid he managed to keep down he'd made himself so dehydrated he'd fainted mid way through rehearsals for blue hour. He'd been rushed to the doctor and his friends had been assured it was nothing serious and he'd been allowed home. Since then he'd been on forced bed rest by his hyungs who were each taking turns looking after him.

Last night after he'd passed out Soobin had slept at his bedside propped up against the wall in case he needed him in the night despite his insistence that he was alright and it would pass. The next morning Taehyun and Beomgyu had to go to school and Soobin had a meeting so Yeonjun had forgone extra practice to sit on the end of his bed and keep him entertained. Beomgyu game home at lunch with take out for him to eat. He'd got him a simple soup, nothing too overpowering, in the hopes it would soothe his aching stomach and that he'd be able to keep it down. He'd managed about 5 spoonfuls of it before the painful churning and nausea bubbled up again and He'd just managed to grab the bucket in time before he emptied those spoonfuls out again.

Yeonjun had quickly grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his face for him after he was done puking then had gone and gotten a grape juice ice lolly he'd been making in the freezer to soothe his throat. He managed about half of it and kept it down before he felt too tired for the rest. Yeonjun took the remaining treat from him, smoothed his sweat soaked hair from his face and made sure his duvet and blankets were pulled up round his chin and tucked in around his sides. He turned the light off and he and Beomgyu left him in the peace and quiet of his bedroom with molang tucked securely under his arm as he drifted off to sleep.

He must've slept the rest of the afternoon away when he was woken by the light of the hall shining into the dark as the door was opened. His best friend shuffled in still in his school uniform and bundled up in a puffy winter coat, scarf pulled tight around his neck and hat firmly over his ears. “Hey I got you something” Taehyun said, smiling at him warmly. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick” he said smiling weakly back at his friend “Cold, tired and sore but I don't feel as dizzy as I did earlier.”

Taehyun sidled over and placed the back of his hand on his forehead “You're still pretty warm. Did Yeonjunie hyung give you your medicine?”

He shrugged as best he could from under the pile of blankets “I don't really remember. I remember Gyu coming home with soup and then I threw up but from then till now I don't know what happened.” He had wondered if he'd passed out again but his head didn't hurt like it did yesterday so he wasn't worried.

Taehyun pursed his lips in an irritated yet concerned expression and turned back into the hall again blinding him with the hall light as he went. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. They'd opted for the liquid form as it was easier to keep down than the tablets. “Here.” Taehyun said filling the little spoon with sickly pink liquid “Kai open up” he held the spoon to his lips and he swallowed the disgusting liquid grimacing as it slid down his throat.

“Ick, blegh, gross” he said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

“It will only do you good. Now back to what I came in here for. I got you a present” he put the bottle on the side table and pulled his rucksack off and opened it and pulled out a moderately sized gift bag that took up more space in his bag than his school things did. “To make you feel better.”

He sat up a little bit growing at the movement on his aching stomach. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed a little bit as he moved, groaning as his head settles. “What is it?” he asked, daring to reach a hand out from under the warmth of the blankets to grab the bag.

“Nothing much. Just thought you'd like it” Taehyun blushed slightly as he reached into the bag and felt something soft beneath his fingers. He pulled it out of the bag and revealed a honey brown coloured teddy bear with amber eyes and a heart patch on his paw that read 'for my best friend'. “It's lame, I know. It's okay if you don't like it.” Taehyun blushed brighter as he watched him look over the bear.

He couldn't believe his best friend had gone out of his way after a long day at school to get him a present just to make him feel better. He knew his friends loved him as much as he loved them but he only had a minor bug he didn't expect this. He'd even taken into account all the things he looked for in the perfect doll. Its fur was soft and its belly was fat and squishy, its eyes had character rather than just plain black circles and most importantly it was big enough to give a proper cuddle. “I love him” he whispered, tears prickling at his eyes as he looked at his new doll. “Thank you Tyunie.” he held his arms out for his best friend to slide into which he did. “I'm going to name him Tae2. Because you gave him to me and you're my favourite human and he's my new favourite dolly.” He almost wanted to cover Molang's ears as he said that but he was too tired and too dizzy and his arms were full of his best friend to bother. He'd forgive him anyway.

Taehyun claimed to not like affection but he would go more than out of his way to get hugs or hold someone's hand or arm without admitting that's what he was doing. It was one of the many things he loved about his best friend. “I love you,” he told him, kissing the older boy's hair “Thank you for making me feel better.” he could feel Taehyun smile against his shoulder and hug him tighter.

They lay like that, in each other's arms with the new teddy bear held between them, for a while before they both drifted off to sleep together knowing they could remain that way till Soobin returned and woke them for dinner.


End file.
